PokeContestIkari Story: Elementals
by Asangani
Summary: Six men and women, completely out of their element. T for some language


**Elementals**

_Six men and women, completely out of their element._

Prologue

The setting is a common plain, abundant with lush green grass and bugs of all species, to the east, the placid sea. The grassy plain, occupied by a variety of Earth's Pokemon and inhabitants, sits still on an otherwise slow, lethargic day. The sun beats down upon them, showering them in a comfortable, warm glow, and surrounding them with a friendly light. Across the plain, herds graze, within the deep, pools swim, and flocks glide through the pale, blue sky, merrily squawking and chirping to one another. Majestic, dark brown trunks of trees stand tall in the forest beyond the plain, concealing creatures from the sun, and protecting prey from the predator. Children mew to their mothers, mothers distribute food to them, and fathers sustain a watchful eye over their respective families. Miscellaneous types of Pokémon slept, or played with their companions, not a care in the world. A small lake was nearby, softly rippling when fish came up to the surface for a couple seconds. The trees gently went with the calm breeze's flow; the sound of ruffling leaves reverberating through the whole setting.

Gently, a single breeze blows past the critters of the plain and the forest, catching the majority's attention. Following the wisp of wind were two feet, composedly strolling through the plain, his steps dampened and slow, as he observed the serene setting in front of him. He walked tall, calmly, and confidently, his uniquely emerald-shaded hair suavely cut, bangs heavy in the front, and finely-cut around the neck. The bottom buttons on his white collared shirt were the only ones securely fastened, revealing his toned chest. He sported casual, khaki-colored chinos rolled halfway up his calves, and while he wore no shoes, a green tattoo of a tree was permanently inked onto his left ankle. Hooked around his neck with a single, gold, circular emblem, the shape of a leaf etched into it, a long, flowing, hunter green cape, which jumped into the air with each step he took. Alongside him walked his Flygon, strutting in the same, meticulous fashion as its master.

His relaxed smile quickly left his face as the sun fell behind gray, morose clouds that seemed to appear out of nowhere. They gave off a daunting feel, setting an uncomfortable pall over the Pokemon. Slowly, the wind began to pick up its pace, making the plains' inhabitants raise their heads in fear. He stopped in his tracks, and looked to his left and right, teeth bear, and fists clenched.

He listened to the frightened neighs of Ponyta as they dashed away, the winds threatening their flaming manes and tails. Carvanha sought refuge beneath the lake, bunching together in groups. Skiploom and Hoppip began to involuntarily fly away with the wind, shrieking in terror as it happened. The other Pokémon looked upon the sights in horror, and somewhat irritation.

And it began.

The once peaceful trees swayed threateningly low to the ground. The Swablu, Starly and Pidgey that had rested in its branches flew away, trying their best not to give into the harsh winds' blows. A multitude of Pokemon fled from the forest, Ursaring holding their Teddiursa's tight to their chest, Arcanine carrying their Growlithe pups to safety; wherever that may be.

Unfortunately, they all lost the battle.

The winds picked up to a violent pace, throwing the Pokemon into the air. Dots of a manifold of colors were now seen being swept away and forgotten about.

In the blur of the winds, the viridian-haired man is seen, a livid expression on his face as he growled toward the sky, seeing a dancing figure in the shadows. His eyes, also an emerald green, shook with fury upon sight of the figure, and he immediately called upon his Flygon to take him into the rip tide within the sky.

The sky had shaped into a reverse tornado, almost like a vacuum that sucked up branches, small trees, and even some Pokemon as well. The winds began to circle into mini tornadoes, and focused on pivotal areas in the forest, which were the habitats of many Pokemon. To his horror, he watched Pokemon being maliciously taken into the air, their cries of terror resounding through the air. Avoiding the gray hole to the best of his ability, he soared into the sky, covering his face from the harsh winds that threatened to throw him off of his Flygon. He had lost sight of the figure, but didn't intend to leave this bedlam behind, as well as the fragile lives of Pokemon.

"Where are you?!" He screamed out to the sky.

The winds continued to bluster across the landscape and against him, this time, heavier; as if a response. He commanded his Flygon to fly higher into the sky, increasing the risk of personal jeopardy. At that moment, the only concern he had was for Mother Earth, for he was its protector, therefore responsible for anything chaos purposefully

That's when he saw her; and when he did, he growled.

Amidst the heavy winds was the figure of a young woman moving gracefully with the wind's movements. Above her was a Beautifly that produced some of these harsh winds. This girl had long brunette hair that flowed in circles as she danced in the air upon her Beautifly's gusts. The intimate parts of her body, and her feet, were covered with cream-colored ribbon, along with a long, thin, ballet pink robe. She too wore no shoes or socks, only the ribbons and cape-like item. Atop her head was a halo-shaped object that held her hair down with pieces of white fabric hanging down, almost like a veil.

"That's enough!" He screamed out.

When she looked down at him, the green-haired god commanded an attack from his Flygon. The collision made the winds stop for about three seconds, but the wind maiden acted quickly, commanding her Beautifly to produce more. He was about to command a Flamethrower, but thought against it, not wanting incinerate the land beneath him he so passionately protected. He went with Dragonbreath, which crashed into both the goddess and her Beautifly, weakening them on the spot.

As the two sources of violent winds fell down to the ground, the Pokemon did as well, and the green-haired protector did his best to save the smaller, more docile Pokemon, and returned them to their packs.

After assuring that each Pokemon was safe and well-accounted for, he turned his attention to the woman who lay sprawled on the ground, along with her Beautifly. His Flygon landed softly upon the ground, and he hopped onto the ground, huffing and crossing his arms.

When her lovely sapphire eyes opened, she saw a familiar tall figure walking towards her, his majestic Flygon standing behind him, and checking on the injured Pokemon. She narrowed her eyes, and rose to her feet, Beautifly rising into the air again.

"You will never win." She claimed, glaring into his green eyes.

* * *

The sea had begun to grow irritated that day, and violently licked up the sides of the pillars that tenaciously stood against its rebellious movements. The rocks grew weary, and began to fall piece by piece, succumbing to the power of the sea. Rip tides formed, waves crashed against one another, splashing water higher, and soon onto the land. As the sea grew in mass, its hue matched the dim, gray tint when the sky grew dark and cold, as opposed to its typical, easeful blue color. The white-headed waves peaked farther into the sky as the winds picked up their pace. The Pokemon beneath the sea looked up, fear in their eyes as their humble ocean began to toss and turn against its natural currents, and sweeping them along with it. Seaking, Luvdisc, Azumarill, and Lumineon yelped as they were torn through the waters, the wind picking up its pace with each passing second. The desire to grab a simple gasp of air for an underwater Pokemon became the greatest feat it would have to climb, for below the surface, the tumultuous, perpetual tumble of waves sent a fatal fear down each of their spines. A faint cry could be heard from the outside from the thousands of terrified water Pokemon, having their homes brushed away, as well as losing family members to opposing currents and wave moments.

But then, all at once, it stopped.

Curiously, the various Pokemon rose to the surface, peeping their heads out above water to feel rain gently sprinkle upon them.

They witnessed a gigantic, yet relaxed Gyarados fly through the air, soothing the earth with its tranquil Rain Dance. Its roars echoed across the sky, but it was dulled, and almost like a lullaby to the previously frightened land and inhabitants upon meeting the violent winds. The Pokemon peered up in amazement at the airborne Gyarados, becoming at ease as it continued to bellow, watching the sea around them change back to a pacific blue. The winds had ceased almost entirely, except for the occasional, alleviating caress of wind.

Everything had gone quiet, except for the mellow beating of rain that fell upon the ocean and quenched the dry land.

A warm, serene mist began to form from the rain, cloaking the Pokemon of the land, and relaxing them from past pandemonium, and through it, standing upon a cloud, a young woman was holding her hands in the air. She wore a long, beaded blue skirt that reached down to her ankles. A tank top of the same, solid color as her skirt, ended above her belly button. Her long, contrasting orange hair flowed down her back, with no visible accessories. As she moved with the genial oscillation of the rain, the beads clicked together, and her hair bounced up and down; enough of a sight to bring the remaining Pokemon near the water to a peaceful state.

She opened her sea foam green eyes and looked down at the Pokemon in the sea, nodded, and smiled reassuringly at them. They cried out to her in response, and ventured back into the deep. Closing her eyes, she sighed in relief, and let the rain seep into her pale white skin. Her Gyarados made its way back over to her with a happy, satisfied countenance. The two continued to bask in the rain, feeling completely gratified, absorbing the rain completely.

The clouds had naturally been gray, but since her eyes were closed, she didn't realize how they began to ominously grow darker, but much more so than before. A rumble of thunder in the distance made her open her eyes, and before she could command her Gyarados, a streak of lightning struck down right in front of her, and managed to hit her water and flying-type partner down straight into the ocean. Gasping, she looked up, and saw that the sky was pitch black, and on a cloud above her, stood someone she had never seen before.

As she opened her mouth to speak, the simple flick of this purple-haired stranger's hand, plus with the help of a grinning Electivire, shut her up. When she cried out from the sight of another Thunderbolt that seemed to appear out of nowhere, she jumped to another cloud. She looked up at the impulsive man, and saw that he had a grin on his face as well. He sported the color black on all levels; black pants, a closed black trench coat that reached to the bottom of his feet, a black turtleneck underneath, black heavy boots, and black fingerless gloves. His eyes were even black; the darkest of them all. He crossed his arms as she continued to stare, and noticed that she was bearing her teeth at him.

He looked up when he saw the rain increase, and saw that the Gyarados that he had previously struck down was levitating next to its mistress once more. She began to jump from cloud to cloud, until she faced the mysterious man face to face.

"Who are you?" She interrogated, her Gyarados roaring beside her as she did so.

He grunted. "No one of interest."

"I beg to differ."

"How sweet."

She growled. "Why must you destroy the hushed peace of the rain with your destructive actions?!"

He paused.

"What is peace without destruction?"

He smirked, which angered the goddess. She watched him spread his hands out like a fan, causing more bolts of lightning to strike down onto the earth below.

"You're only causing more discontent. I command you to stop wreaking such havoc!"

"Ah, such wise words," he took several steps toward her until they were staring deep into each other's eyes with annoyance. "Yet, you still manage to get on my nerves."

She narrowed her eyes. "That makes two of us."

He was about to speak again, but the two suddenly lost their footing; it felt as if the Earth were shaking below them, but the tremor was so robust that it reached into the sky. She instinctively held onto her Gyarados, and although it was a flying Pokemon, it couldn't withstand the vibrations from below, and began to fall towards the ocean.

The bringer of lightning, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His Electivire and he fell to the ground like dead weights, and as soon as they did, the upheaval stopped. Groaning, he began to rise to his feet, and saw a familiar Flygon and green-haired, barefoot man stand in front of him. The Earth's protector had a scowl on his face, and his green eyes glowed with enmity, watching the darkly-clothed man stand up straight, and crack his back, sighing.

"…you again…" he muttered, eyeing his Electivire rise to its feet as well.

"Why are you doing this…"

"Isn't it obvious…"

"No, actually, it isn't!"

The darker of the two sneered. "There's no need to be hostile…I'm sure he wouldn't like his best man to grow irate over such mitigating circumstances, would he?"

He flinched back, but then immediately regained his composure. "No, but he _would _want me to stop you when committing such misplaced deeds, no?"

Behind them, the rain continued to fall, and as the green god spoke, the heavily-clothed man raised his hand back towards the sky, and almost as if a silent command, his Electivire began to charge, growling with a perverted excitement. It rotated its arms in incessant circles, the grin still plastered on its face.

"What are you doing?"

The purple-haired man looked up at the shorter man, and as he smiled, his Electivire shot a pulsating streak of lightning towards the sky. It embedded deep into the black clouds, and as if a reaction, the clouds began to spew incessant rays of lightning down into the sea, and the land. The penetrating flashes illuminated the darkness, but only for a couple of seconds. As his Electivire lowered its arms, he sighed with content, and chuckled to himself. Aghast, the green-haired God took a couple of steps back, his Flygon reaching out to him as he did so.

"It's about time that he do his job, right Father Nature?" The taller man posed, laughing afterwards.

"Lord, if you would please…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a bright, yellow light irradiated from behind the black clouds, and it soon focused into a single shape; almost like a shooting star. The two men looked up at the sky in amazement, following the speck of light dash back and forth behind the clouds.

A blissful chirrup then echoed throughout the sky as light came forth, and right before their eyes, the luminosity grew stronger, and slowly began to swallow the dark, stormy night. The orange-haired rain goddess had risen from her fall with a deep breath, alongside her Gyarados, and the two were immediately blinded by the awesome effulgence that flooded the sky.

She smiled.

The anonymous figure emerged from behind the clouds, and it was a Togekiss, protected by the sunny-colored, three-dimensional box that was Light Screen. When the green-haired man looked closer, he saw the young lady on its back, holding onto her Pokemon tightly as it brought light back to the world. Another Flash was commanded, which, somehow, evaporated the clouds from its fantastic power. Her long, blue hair billowed behind her, and shone indirectly from her Togekiss's shielding and attack moves. She wore a white bandeau, as well as a hi-low white skirt that puffed out behind her, lightly undulating. As the sun shone brightly in the sky once more, the people and inhabitants of earth flinched from its luster, but simultaneously cheered. As she touched down to the ground, just for safety, she commanded a Safeguard from her Togekiss. She jumped off of her Pokemon as it stood on its two feet, poised perfectly, and eyed the two men in front of her.

The green-haired man swiftly ran toward the younger woman.

"Bless you, celestial…" he muttered, looking down upon her with the greatest of gratitude.

She cheerfully smiled at him as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.

The purple-haired man was watching the out of the corner of his eyes, and as she smiled back at the father of nature, he growled, and clenched his fists. She didn't notice his reaction, but made a point to look him straight in the eye, and walk towards him, fists clenched as well. As she did this, his scowl was immediately replaced with a bemused sneer, and, curiously, he turned to face her, and crossed his arms. The green-haired man watched the two opposites, slightly curious as well, but mostly worried. The tanned, darker man towered over the blue-haired maiden, but she determinedly contained his piercing gaze in her softer, cerulean eyes.

But then, she smirked.

"Why are you doing this, Shinji?"

His sneer grew deeper. "Funny, I was just asked the same question."

"You're completely out of your element here."

"As are you."

Her smirk instantly disappeared as he spoke those words, but he continued to sneer down at her, amused by her reaction.

"The Protector will never see it your way." She replied, her lips in a thin harsh line as she continued to stare at him.

"I'm not expecting him to, nor do I care. Besides…"

The man named Shinji pointed his thumb towards the green-haired man who watched with dubious eyes what was happening in front of him.

"I expect him to lessen my chances with heavily exaggerated reports…"

The three were then distracted by the sounds of water splashing, beads clanking together, and wet feet thudding on dry ground. The rain maiden was seen squeezing the saltwater out of her famous orange hair, blatantly aggravated by what had recently transpired.

"Hikari, please don't tell me that you know of this delinquent…" she eyed the blue-haired girl, a frown on her face.

The younger woman did not reply, but the green-haired man finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what is going on here…" he began.

"Shocker…" the man named Shinji muttered to himself.

"…but I won't allow it. The Protector won't even begin to dwell on it! This unrelenting phenomena…for whatever reason…needs to cease immediately! We're putting endless lives at stake—"

"Excuse me Shuu, but I do believe that there is only one dominant source of peril here."

Shinji lowered his brow at the rain goddess, unappreciative of her accusation. Huffing, he shoved his hands in his pockets, but then turned his attention to the blue-haired lady as she spoke up with an inquisitive expression.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but there is another, isn't there?" Her voice was ethereally light, soothing the animosity that was just thrown.

Shinji relaxed his shoulders as Shuu lowered his eyes to the ground and sighed with discontent.

"Unfortunately…" he groaned. "However, I can handle her by myself; she is nothing for you or Kasumi to contend with…nor should you." He glared at the other man in the vicinity.

"I wasn't planning to…I don't care." His voice was deep and gruesome.

Hikari rolled her eyes, along with Kasumi, but all four of them turned their attention to the rustling of bushes behind them. When the figure emerged, everyone stood up straight, and put their hands behind their back. Shinji, however, remained in his casual position, hands in his pockets, and slightly slouched over.

The man who appeared from behind the bushes was tall, but not as tall as Shinji. He had black, spiky hair, his skin was tan, and he had two unique scars below his lively, hazel eyes. He wore a white v-neck, and black chino pants with a matching belt. A black cape flew out behind him, fastened around his neck with an emblem of the same material that Shuu's was made out of, but with a symbol of the Earth etched into it. He also wore black dress shoes, giving him a more refined look than the men and women who stood before him. On his shoulder sat a jovial Pikachu, a permanent smile on its face, and when its master stopped, it let out an amicable cry, raising its paw up as if waving to them all.

Togekiss replied by raising its wing with a smile, but the other Pokemon, or trainers, did so. The black-haired man did not share his Pokemon's blithesome attitude, for his face was stolid, and overall, unamused. His eyes drooped, and his lips quivered every now and then. In fear, they remained as still as statues, anticipating for him to speak to them regarding what had just occurred.

"Haruka …" he whispered.

He heard Shinji huff again as the bushes rustled from behind him again, and there emerged the brunette, woman of the wind with her Beautifly, putting Shuu on edge immediately. She had a forgiving smile on her face as she jumped forward and stood in line with her peers. Shuu scowled, and tried his best to refrain from glaring at her as she innocently smiled at the Protector, her hands respectfully behind her back.

"Now…" he began, walking towards them, Pikachu still on his left shoulder, "explain, Shuu."

"Well, sir—"

"Actually, no." He walked to the end of the line where Kasumi stood, obviously still bothered by Shinji's actions. "Kasumi, if you would."

He smiled at her, but she didn't return the friendly gesture.

"Sir, pardon my language, but this _jackass_ just appears out of nowhere and decides to wreak havoc for no good reason—"

"Excuse me, _sir, _but I do believe that my reason is just as justified as Haruka's—"

"Please! I'm actually fighting for something rightful, unlike you—"

"ENOUGH!"

They all hushed, but Shinji rolled his eyes, and fidgeted his fingers in his pockets. The Protector's smile disappeared as Kasumi was now seething, and glaring down at Shinji who didn't make the effort to return her gaze. With a sigh, the black-haired man walked down to Hikari, who was still a tad shaken up from his recent scream.

"Hikari, what did you do here?" He firmly asked.

Her eyes apprehensively shook, but when she looked at his Pikachu, who affectionately smiled back down at her, she was instantaneously at ease.

"Well, sir…I was simply doing my job. There was acrimony and unrest, so Togekiss and I had to stop it…"

"I see…and who initially brought this turmoil?"

"Sir, if I may—"

"That is enough, Shuu." He glared at the green-haired man, who recoiled immediately.

"Well…" Hikari spoke up, looking down. "I would say that it was the Lord of the—"

"Must we insist on using such titles? I feel like a character in a novel." Shinji commented, looking down at the blue-haired girl frown at him.

"SILENCE!"

Shinji chuckled as Hikari whimpered from surprise, since the Protector screamed directly in her face. Fed up, he backed away from all of them, and lowered his head.

"Whatever eventuated here today…whatever one of you attempted today…let it be known…"

He looked up at each one of them, acknowledging each of their differences as he did so.

"There will be consequences if it happens again."

* * *

So begins another story on here!

This is something a little different. I came up with this idea a long, long, loooong time ago, and to be honest, somebody has probably already thought of it, haha.

Anyway, I'm calling it a prologue because I'm not 100% on if I should continue it or not-that's completely up to you guys. Of course there will be romantic elements to it, but it'll be much more than romance, I hope. I see a lot of potential in this type of story, mostly because I don't want it to be blatantly romantic, y'know? Those get a little tiresome after a while.

If you guys liked it, please let me know! :)

* * *

**UPDATES:**

Just because I started a new story doesn't mean that _Light and Dark _is on hiatus. I will definitely be attending to that...although, if y'all could please understand that I want to make these chapters good, not slapdash crap I do in one night, so they will take some time. :)

_S is for Slaughter..._*troll face*

Oneshots are in the making!

* * *

On a completely different note, I'd like to get serious for a second.

The critically-acclaimed, for some reason, _50 Shades of Grey _rose over $90 million in the box offices with its release on Valentine's Day weekend (heh, _release). _For those of you who don't know by now, it originally started as Twilight Fanfiction. So, with the release (heh, _release) _of the books and movie in America, the perception of Fanfiction has exponentially grown, almost fully, into the already-perceived stereotype that it is. This stereotype consisting of poorly-depicted sex scenes, plots dependent on sex, sole use of the word "said" when someone has spoken, sex, sex, sex, and terrible writing overall. (BTW, this is 50 Shades of Grey in a nutshell). I don't know about my other fellow writers on here, but it vehemently pisses me off.

I've been writing on here for about six years, and I've always found it to be a creative platform for novice writers, such as myself, to bravely flourish. I don't need to tell you that there are some **amazing **writers on this website, who deserve the fame with much more original story lines, and superior writing skills overall. I'm sure all of us would love to have writing as our career, because as for me, personally, it has been the greatest outlet for depression, anxiety, etc., of all. Seeing people genuinely enjoy my writing makes me happier than anything, and I sincerely mean that. My writing has always been knocked down over the years, and to see people take a liking to my style, and dark stories, well...^/^

Writing is just...free therapy for me, and I will be writing, maybe not on Fanfiction, but definitely in my own life for many years to come.

So to see someone become _**so famous**, _even though she _**single-handedly ****_d_estroyed the English language**, _yet it is given attention _**everywhere.**.._it makes me more mad than it should. Of course, E.L. James isn't considered a writer, just a fantasy-inducer, and I'm sure she knows it as well.

Please know that I'm not calling myself the greatest writer to have lived, because I most certainly am not.

That's Albert Camus/Charles Dickens. :)

Okay, done ranting now. I'll probably put the same rant on when I update _Light and Dark. _

Bye!

~AsanganiKalani


End file.
